The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to oversee the statistical aspects of the program project entitled Liver[unreadable] Cancer Control Interventions for Asian Americans, whose long-term objective is to reduce cancer-related[unreadable] health disparities. In particular, the Biostatistics Core will work with the individual projects and the[unreadable] Methodology Core to ensure that 1) the study design, survey development, and data collection enable valid[unreadable] tests of intervention effects and other hypotheses of interest; and 2) statistical analyses are designed, carried[unreadable] out, and reported correctly. Central oversight of statistical functions will enable consistency across projects[unreadable] of study design, survey measures, and analytic methods where appropriate with an economy of effort. In[unreadable] addition, uniform data quality and consistency of measures will facilitate cross-project comparisons and[unreadable] analyses. Specifically, the aims of the Biostatistics Core are to do the following: 1) Work with projects to[unreadable] ensure appropriateness of study designs. 2) Assist projects and the Methodology Core with analytic aspects[unreadable] of survey development. In particular, (a) review survey logic and coding of items, and (b) assess the validity[unreadable] and reliability of survey measures. 3) Work with projects and the Methodology Core to develop consistent[unreadable] standards and procedures for data collection. 4) Provide oversight of statistical analysis activities. In[unreadable] particular, (a) work with projects to ensure that project-specific analyses are designed and performed[unreadable] correctly, and (b) work with the Methodology Core to develop and carry out analyses of cross-project data.[unreadable] 5) Work with authors of manuscripts and reports to ensure accurate reporting of analytic methods and[unreadable] results.[unreadable] The Biostatistics Core will ensure that the statistical aspects of the program project are treated appropriately.[unreadable] In addition, the Core will assure consistency in study design, variables and coding, data quality, analytic[unreadable] methods, and reporting. This consistency will facilitate project-specific analyses and enhance the feasibility[unreadable] of cross-project comparisons, thereby contributing to the overall efficiency and economy of this program[unreadable] project that addresses an important public health concern.